1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an impact testing device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In various industries, the durability of a product determines whether the product may be damaged by impact during general use or transportation. Whether products are durable or liable to failure further determines the confidence of users to assess the product quality of individual companies. Therefore, for these industries, durability tests are often tests that products must pass before mass production. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional impact testing device 1 is formed by a plate 11 and a plurality of conventional air hammers 12 in combination. A test object is fastened to the first surface 111 of the plate 11, while the air hammers 12 are fastened to a second surface 112 of the plate 11 at various angles. When pressurized air is inputted into the air hammers 12, the air hammers 12 will generate impact force of variable strength and frequency that is applied to the test object repeatedly. From the test results, the durability of the test object against impact can be inferred.
More specifically, when pressurized air is filled into an air hammer 12, a piston of the air hammer 12 will be driven by the pressurized air to apply an impact force on the test object. Through the design of air flow passages, the piston of the air hammer 12 will move to such an extent that a second air inlet in the air hammer 12 is opened, so that the pressurized air inputted from the second air inlet is adapted to push the air hammer 12 back to the original position for preparation of the next impact. However, the length, pipe diameter and bending portions of the internal air passages of the air hammer 12 all may lead to the variation of the air pressures and flow rates, resulting in the failure to apply an impact force of the same magnitude and phase in the next impact. Because of the slight variations in magnitude and frequency of the impact forces generated at different times by the air hammer 12, it is impossible to get a coordinated actuation effect when a plurality of air hammers 12 are operating at the same time, and consequently, it is impossible to generate a resultant impact force of a certain magnitude and phase by using the plurality of air hammers 12 in combination.
In the conventional impact testing device 1, the plurality of conventional air hammers 12 generate impact on the plate 11 disorderly at various angles at the same time. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately control the magnitude and direction of the resultant impact force generated by the air hammers 12 and it is impossible for the air hammers 12 to operate in a coordinated manner, which makes it hard for the impact testing device 1 to perform an impact durability test with an impact force of a specific magnitude and phase in a specific direction. Hence, the conventional impact testing device 1 fails to satisfy the requirements of product manufacturers in which accurate impact durability tests performed on the products with an impact force of a specific magnitude and phase in a specific direction.
In view of this, it is important to provide an impact testing device that can be controlled to generate an impact force of a specific magnitude and phase in a specific direction.